Elevator cars are for the most part limited to a specific elevator shaft in elevator systems and for the most part are only able to be moved inside said elevator shaft. Elevator systems in which elevator cars can be changed over between different elevator shafts are certainly known, such a changeover, however, is linked for the most part to considerable expenditure.
Various elements for moving the elevator car are arranged for the most part in an elevator shaft, for example drives, carrier cables or guide rails. If an elevator car is to be changed over from a first elevator shaft to a second elevator shaft, the elevator car is first of all separated from all such elements in the first elevator shaft, is transported from the first elevator shaft into the second elevator shaft and connected to the corresponding elements in the second elevator shaft. Transporting the elevator car between elevator shafts, in this case, is only possible for the most part by means of costly mechanisms.
Such a changeover of elevator cars is consequently linked to great expenditure and is time-consuming. Where applicable, the entire elevator system has to be put out of operation during the changeover.
It is consequently desirable to make it possible for elevator cars to switch between elevator shafts in a low-cost, flexible manner.
One possible way to do this is shown in JP H06-48 672 A which discloses a changeover between elevator shafts by means of rotatable rail elements. In addition, DE 10 2014 104 458 A1, which was subsequently published after the priority date, describes an elevator system with two elevator shafts. The elevator car is movable between two shafts by means of a rotatable segment.
Thus a need exists for an elevator system that makes it possible for passengers to be transported in a trouble-free, comfortable manner.